The instant invention relates to an improved, three phase circuit breaker of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,523; 3,416,113; 3,629,762 and 3,629,763, which are assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Reference should be made to the aforesaid patents for a detailed discussion of elements and the operation thereof some of which are common to the circuit breaker of the instant invention.